Some Fresh Air
by tulip meadow
Summary: For a break from the royal duties, Jareth goes to get some fresh air Aboveground. While flying around a small American town, he accidentally overhears a certain family quarrel... Oh yes, after getting fresh air Above he returns to the palace a very changed person. (Previously planned as a oneshot, but now continued as a what-if kind of story)
1. Chapter 1

**Some Fresh Air**

"For once and for all, I don't want or need to attend the meeting in the kingdom of Gerrimoen!" the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, Lord Protector of the Kiltwien Elves etc. etc. etc. yelled angrily and slammed his fist on the desk. The Ambassador of Gerrimoen trembled, bowed and hurried away from the study.

"Good riddance," Jareth commented. "I'm sick of them. Just because Gerrimoen and Riastelle are trying to come to an agreement after their war doesn't mean every ruler or citizen of every kingdom must rush to their aid."

He sighed and returned to the desk. There were still a dozen trade agreements and about fifty High Court verdicts for him to examine and sign.

Lord Gorias, an elf, one of the two royal doctors and the King's confidant, carefully opened the door:

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, what?" Jareth barked. "I'm busy!"

"That's just what I want to talk about," Gorias said calmly. "Because of the Gerrimoen War you had too much to do and you're overworked and nervous. You've been working day and night. Why, you've never even sung a verse for a whole week, let alone attend any ball or celebration! You need a break. Get some fresh air, sire."

"_Fresh_ air?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "The judges of the High Elfin Court, as well as of the High Goblin Court, follow me practically everywhere and every second beg to verify their latest sentences. I'll never get fresh air until I'm done with it."

"Rosie and I have considered it," Gorias said. Lady Rose was his wife and the second royal doctor. She was a human by birth. "I believe you should go to the countryside of the Aboveground. A day spent flying around in some quiet forest Above – and you'll feel completely changed. I assure you."

Jareth thought for a while. The doctors had a point.

"Very well," he nodded. "Give these three trade agreements to the Elfin Lord, will you? – they are only about his region. I'm going to Aboveground."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gorias bowed.

In a moment, the Goblin King turned into a white barn owl, which vanished in a cloud of glitter. Gorias smiled and took the agreements Jareth spoke about.

…Jareth was flying around some obscure American town, located in quite a picturesque valley. Even the cars hadn't (yet) spoiled the wonderful clear air. Gorias had been right: the Goblin King was already feeling refreshed and rested.

He dived lower from the sky and descended into a small garden near a nice-looking house. Pigeons, robins and sparrows flew away, frightened by seeing an owl at daylight. Jareth laughed – the laugh, of course, came out as something like a hoot.

Suddenly, he realized voices were coming from the house. Angry, furious voices.

"I'm sick to death of this place and this house, Robert!" a woman shouted. "You're dull, and everything is dull!"

"You should have thought of this before marrying me, dear!" a man shouted back.

"Well, I thought you were an interesting guy! I was a young fool, I see it now. I don't want to lead this life – this existence – anymore! I'm going to file for divorce today!"

"Linda, you're a selfish brat! Only thinking of yourself and these _dashing_ actors you flirt with every moment when I'm not around!"

"Jeremy, Martin and the rest of them are real people. Not some boring donkeys like yourself."

"I personally would be glad if you left right now! But think of Sarah! She needs her mother!"

"Sarah will manage. I will correspond with her. Now, Robert, let me get to my car! I'm going to the lawyer for the divorce papers!"

"No, Linda, I repeat, think of your daughter!"

Jareth heard the sound of a door slamming. The voices grew less audible. The awkwardness of the situation finally hit Jareth and he was about to fly away from the unhappy place. Suddenly, the door opened. A tearful teenage girl rushed outside and collapsed on the bench. A white and black dog ran to her.

"Oh, Merlin…" she whispered. "Mommy's leaving…"

The dog licked her hand and lay at her feet. The girl continued to cry silently, sometimes talking to the pet.

"In fairytales people never get divorced… They always live happily ever after…" she cried. "Oh, why don't Mom and Dad love each other again? Does eternal love only exist in fantasies?"

Jareth was somehow intrigued by the sight. He flew closer to the girl and studied her face.

Despite the tears, she was very pretty. She had flowing dark hair and beautiful, lively green eyes. Her complexion was light, but right now her cheeks were rose red from crying, and she resembled a romantic heroine. Jareth could see the vividness of her imagination as she talk with the dog, with the tree, with the flowers. He wondered what kind of a mother could leave this girl.

She noticed his stare and looked at him.

"Look, Merlin," she said with a small sorrowful smile. "This white owl looks like he's sorry for us too."

"Oh yes, I am," Jareth said unexpectedly for himself – of course, the girl heard nothing but the hooting.

"Yes…" she whispered. "He is… Just listen to his hoots…"

She raised her hand and gently stroked the white feathers. At her touch Jareth felt his heart beating rapidly. He clenched the branch he was sitting on.

"My Mom's leaving me," she said to him. "Dad is always at work, and I'll be alone, save for dear Merlin. It's my dog. He's my best friend."

"How comes she has no better friends?" Jareth thought aloud. Although it came out just as a hoot, the girl seemed to understand it somehow.

"Everyone thinks I'm too much lost in the fantasy world," she sighed. "Even Mommy. But this world, it's… it's so horribly unfair!" she sobbed again.

"Every world can be fair or unfair, this is life," Jareth replied sadly. The girl listened to the hooting of the owl.

"You understand it," she whispered. "Merlin does, too…"

Jareth flew to the bench and sat on it, just by the girl's side. He concluded her name was Sarah – the name he heard from her parents' quarrel.

Sarah wept, silently. The Goblin King felt stranger with every moment. He longed to turn into his real form and comfort the girl with more than just meaningless hoots. Why wasn't he able to shape-shift in this world, unless he was summoned? Life _was_ unfair.

In fifteen minutes or so, the house's door opened and a forty-year-old man grimly looked outside:

"Sarah. Please come in. We need to talk to you."

Sarah sighed brokenly and obeyed. But halfway to the doorstep she turned around and said:

"Will you come again, white owl? I… know you don't _really_ understand what I'm saying, but Merlin and I feel better with a friend around."

Jareth nodded. "Don't _really_ understand," he thought as he flew away. "I bet on my crown she _believes_ I understand!" He felt oddly attracted to the girl. No, more than attracted. No elfin lady had ever made his heart beat so wildly. No other human woman, however pretty and imaginative, could awaken such pity and gentleness in his usually self-centric soul.

He will certainly come to see her again. Many times more, he was sure of it. And then, perhaps, some magical law will allow him to present himself in his true form…

It was a quarter to thirteen – almost midnight – when he returned to his palace, no more exhaustion and irritation filling his body and mind. Gorias and Rose greeted him with proud smiles.

"Well, Your Majesty?" Rose asked. "What did Gorias tell you?"

"I knew that a day in the Aboveground countryside will completely change you!" Gorias laughed. Jareth slowly nodded:

"Yes, it did change me. The fresh air…"

After a pause he added:

"Thank you, Gorias and Rose. You may go home now, your kids are probably worrying for you."

The royal doctors left, still joyously commenting on the healing of their king. Jareth sat on his throne thoughtfully. He conjured a crystal orb and ordered him to show the dark-haired, green-eyed human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and followed the story, I decided to expand it! Enjoy Chapter 2.**

Sarah locked the door of her room and fell on the bed, crying. Yesterday was the finale of the drama. Today morning, her mother left the family. Her dearest mother, the only human confidant and friend she had in the world. Or at least Sarah thought her mother was her friend. She must have been just pretending to care for her…

Sarah would never forget the words her mother shouted to her father:

"I don't care if this whole town is wiped off the earth, along with you!"

Sarah didn't know what to think anymore. She used to think that whatever misfortunes will be in her life, Mom will always be by her side… What now?

She was roused from her thoughts by a knock on the window. A beautiful blue jay was sitting on the sill outside, soaking in the rain that began to pour after sunset.

Sarah walked to the window and sighed:

"Poor birdie. I have some bread here to give you, just don't make a mess in my room."

Other girl wouldn't have let a wild bird inside, but not Sarah. Since Dad caught Mom openly cheating… since the everyday scandals began… only birds and animals were the living things Sarah could talk to.

The blue jay flew into the room and suddenly transformed into a golden-haired woman in a yellow silk dress. Sarah stood open-mouthed. She had read many fairytales concerning transformations, but of course never had she seen one, especially at such a sad, dull moment!

"No need to be frightened, dear," the woman said in a friendly melodic voice. "I was born human, just like you. Only I live in another world now."

"Oh… I'm not scared… Sorry…" Sarah mumbled. She was as unprepared for receiving such a guest as possible.

"I know today has been a tragic day for you, Sarah," the lady smiled consolingly. "I have been ordered to come and bring you this book. It will help you."

She handed Sarah a small red leather-covered book, with a golden title: _The Labyrinth_.

"Is it a fantasy story?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Of course, it is no fantasy story for an ordinary girl, as our King would have said. Read it, and you'll see what it is."

"Wh-why did you bring it to me?"

"How old are you?" the woman abruptly changed the subject.

"Twelve and a half," Sarah said, blinking in confusion.

"Well," her visitor said meaningfully, though Sarah couldn't see the meanings behind the small word. Then the subject changed again. "My name's Rose de Mauregne, Lady Almensdale. You can call me Rose. It was me who came to you, because only human-born creatures can come to your world in their real form without being called for. Elves, goblins, dwarves – if they come on their own accord, they are all in the forms of birds or animals."

"Oh!"

"It is late," Rose glanced at the clock. "I have my own kids to look after. They are all surely awake and playing now that no me is there to watch over them…"

Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes, envious of the unknown kids who had such a kind, caring mother.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to bring up the pain!" Rose exclaimed. "But I do have to leave! Read this book carefully, Sarah. If you ever need help, just call for me. Yet… one word of advice: be careful with what you wish for!"

She turned back into a blue jay and flew out of the opened window.

Sarah, still shocked, closed the window and decided to read the book. What did Rose say? It would help her…

As she read the very first page, where all the usual books should put the publishing details, her eyes grew round:

_This book contains the fairytale story of its reader. Only the events that have already happened are written down in it now._

Sarah looked at the beginning of the actual text, and her surprise grew:

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl. Until the age of eight, she thought she had a happy, loving family. But then her mother, a charming actress, was caught red-handed with another man. The family broke apart. The parents were constantly quarrelling, until one day, when the girl was twelve and a half, her mother walked away and never came back._

_The girl had no real friend to turn to except her dear devoted dog Merlin. She pretended the birds and the trees in her garden were her friends too. Yet Merlin was her closest confidant._

_But one night, she walked into her room to find a blue jay at the window. The jay turned into a mysterious blonde lady, dressed in yellow silk. The lady said her name was Rose, she was human, but lived in another world now. As the girl tried to ask Lady Rose some questions about, for example, why she came to her, the visitor handed the girl a strange book, entitled "The Labyrinth", and left, because she had her own family to care for._

_The child sat, utterly confused, and tried to read the book, only to find her own story inside. But what she didn't know was that…_

Here the text ended. Sarah stared at it. What did it all mean? Why was the book brought to her? What was the thing she didn't know? The questions appeared in her mind, but the text didn't change.

Sarah put _The Labyrinth_ on her dressing-table, next to a figurine of a handsome blond man dressed in dark clothes.

Apparently the mystery would have to remain for now. But strangely Rose had been right. With this book by her side, Sarah felt better. She even knew why. She somehow knew that the fairytale would always be there for her.

In half an hour, Sarah went to bed. She sunk into a deep sleep almost immediately. In her dream, she saw a man who resembled the figurine on her table. He smiled at her and said:

"That's true, Sarah. I'll always be there for you. I only have to wait for you to grow up a little. But you can always call me or my people."

He conjured a crystal ball and gave it to her. Surprisingly, Sarah had happy dreams that night – after the awful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the next morning, when Sarah returned from school, she was very much afraid to look into her room. She feared that the red book was no longer on her desk, that it had been part of last night's dreams.

But, thankfully, the book was there. Sarah caressed the red leather, still a bit afraid that it would vanish before her eyes. It didn't vanish. It was just like any other book in appearance. When the girl opened it, the text was just the same.

Sarah thought of calling Rose – just to talk, but then she remembered that her friend was not a girl, but an adult lady with a family. Right now she was probably busy with her kids. And Sarah doubted that Rose would like it if she bothered her every day without any particular reason.

So instead she played with her dear toys all day long. But in the evening, the thought that her mother would no longer come into her room, kiss her and say goodnight stung Sarah like a snake. Sarah barely held her tears and whispered:

"Rose, I need you."

Rose appeared in front of her and smiled reassuringly:

"Now, Sarah, dear, what is it?"

Sarah told her about her troubles. Rose did her best to comfort the girl, and then asked:

"Did you go for a walk in your garden today?"

"Um… no, I stayed indoors since I came from school," Sarah said. "Why?"

Rose hesitated a little, then replied:

"Your friends. The birds. The trees. They missed you."

"They… they are really my friends?" Sarah exclaimed. "I… I thought… I mean… I wanted to believe it…"

"Well, since you're talking to a lady from a fantasy world, why don't you _actually_ believe it?" Rose chuckled. "They listen when you speak to them, and they talk back. I can hear them talking now."

"Why can't I?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. To hear it, you must become a Fae creature. And if so, you won't be able to stay long in your world. You'll have to move to ours. I don't think you could do it… now. But just believe! You don't know it, maybe, but you mostly understand what trees and birds and toys say to you. You just don't catch the form, but you catch the meaning. Don't worry, dear."

"Oh thank you!"

When later this evening Sarah opened the book, she found that there were new words added:

_The girl called Lady Rose again when she felt the pain of not being with her mother. Lady Rose came and comforted the child. When leaving, she told her that her friends from the garden missed her. The girl was more than dazzled! She didn't know the trees and the birds were truly her friends. What she still didn't know was that…_

The last phrase remained almost the same. Sarah wondered what it meant. But then she decided that apparently she would eventually find out, and if the fairytale world didn't want to rush with it, she would wait.

The new life of Sarah Williams began. The girl now had no doubt that her fantasy world existed. She was more sure of herself when she talked to trees and animals and played with her toys, and she called Rose every now and then. Of course, every day she saw the white owl coming to her garden. The bird became her dearest friend – maybe a closer one than Merlin. One thing Sarah didn't understand was that the owl refused to be called by any name the girl thought of. But besides that, he always listened to her and hooted something in response.

One day (it was a weekend), about five months after the divorce, her father was at home. She was in the process of telling her favorite teddy bears Lancelot and Galahad a story she made up herself, when her father walked into the room and looked at her worriedly:

"Sarah. You're too much lost in your fairytales for a thirteen-year-old. I… I understand, you… well… I'm all day long at work… you have little company… but for goodness sake! I wish you could consult a good doctor about it, dear. I may call on some psychologist tomorrow."

Sarah didn't show any emotions, but she was frightened. She knew that the psychologist would think her a bit mad, maybe he'd say she was hallucinating, advise her to take tablets, blah, blah, blah. She didn't want anyone to interfere her fairytale.

Later in the afternoon someone knocked on the door. Sarah's father answered it.

"Mr. Williams, the father of Miss Sarah Williams?" an unknown male voice said.

"Yes. What is it?"

"My name is Dr. Gilbert Allan. Your daughter's teacher Miss Grey thinks she may need a psychiatric therapy. Miss Williams has been… oddly behaving since the… well, what happened in your family."

"Oh, Dr. Allan, do come in!" Robert Williams nodded vigorously. "I noticed it myself. I'm glad Miss Grey is so observant and efficient. Sarah! Come here!"

Sarah reluctantly went downstairs. She saw a thin dark-haired man of about fifty, in a bit old-fashioned brown suit.

"Miss Williams, I'm Dr. Allan," he said. "I've been sent by Miss Grey to talk to you a little. Don't be afraid, we intend only to help you with your trauma."

"I need to call a colleague of mine," Sarah's father glanced at the clock. "I hope you don't mind…"

"No, no, Mr. Williams, it's alright. I think I will be ready with a conclusion about your daughter in half an hour."

"OK. Thank you, sir, again."

Mr. Williams left, and Sarah gave the doctor an angry look. To her utter surprise, he laughed and said:

"Pleased to meet you, Sarah. Allow me to say my true name. I'm Lord Gorias Almensdale, the royal doctor in the country of Konjaretia. I hear you have become friends with my wife Rose."

Sarah's mouth opened wide:

"B… but she said that Fae couldn't appear in their true form…"

"Unless they were summoned?" Gorias finished. "I was. Your father said earlier 'I wish you could consult a good doctor about it.' Well, His Majesty told me to grant the wish. I can guarantee I _am_ a good doctor. His Majesty was worried some scientist would tell you it's all rubbish and stop you from believing in fantasy."

"Oh, Lord Almensdale, thank you for coming!" Sarah exclaimed. Gorias smiled, embarrassed:

"It's nothing. It was His Majesty's order. We thought of sending Rose (she's a doctor too), but then we feared you would spill it out that you've met her, and your father would not fully believe her assurances that you're all right. Also, Rose is young and – well, Mr. Williams could have thought she still has the same teenage obsession with fantasy as you do. I don't provoke such suspicions, so – I was sent after all."

"Still, thank you," Sarah said. "Rose doesn't talk about her family much – I think it's because of my own troubles."

"Yes, of course," Gorias nodded in understanding.

"So, tell me a bit more about the kingdom you live in. Rose is very secretive about it."

"Er… I have to be secretive too. His Majesty's orders. He thinks you need to grow up a little more."

"Oh!" Sarah cringed in disappointment.

"I am sorry. But – look, I have an idea. What if you get acquainted with our eldest daughter Lucianne? She's practically the same age as you, and she's marvelously careful about what she says. More careful that either me or Rose, I shamefully have to admit. She will tell you all you can hear and will not let any secret slip from her tongue."

"Oh, it will be wonderful!"

"I knew it would be to you. You really could use a friendship with someone around your age."

Just that moment, Mr. Williams came back.

"My colleague's business took less time than I thought," he smiled broadly. "So, how it is, Dr. Allan?.. Sarah – perhaps you can go for now."

"Goodbye, Dr. Allan," Sarah said politely and ran to the garden. Her white owl was there.

"An elfin doctor came to me – Rose's husband – can you imagine?" she whispered.

"O-hoo," the owl said as if to say "I know it."

Sarah listened to Gorias. He was saying something like:

"Everything in order… your daughter has a good imagination… a future talented writer… though she still should break the ice with other teenagers… my daughter Lucianne is around her age and she too has no close friends… a vivid imagination as well… the girls could become friends…"

And Mr. Williams was agreeing gratefully:

"Yes, Dr. Allan… Thank you, Dr. Allan… I'm sure Sarah and Lucianne can develop a friendship… similar characters…"

A few minutes later, he looked out of the window:

"Sarah! Dr. Allan, his wife and daughter are coming for tea tomorrow!"

"Yes, Dr. Allan told me about Lucianne!" Sarah smiled. "I'll be happy to have a friend!"

"Wonderful!" her father nodded. "I'm going on a meeting, will be back in the evening. Don't eat hamburgers for supper."

"I never do," Sarah laughed as Mr. Williams closed the window. Soon, she heard the front door opening and a motor roaring. Her protective father was obviously thinking that with no one to watch over her, Sarah will eat only hamburgers, be hit by a car, get an E for every subject at school and catch every disease possible.

"It's excellent Lord Almensdale came to my help," Sarah said.

"O-hoo," the owl said thoughtfully. "O-hoo, hoo, hoo."

Now Sarah was absolutely sure that he said "I knew it would be that way."

"Sometimes, you're a very mysterious bird," she commented.

"O-hoo," the owl replied, in the tone of "What did you expect?" And then added a very long, quiet, sad "ooo-hoooooo" which seemed a sigh.

"What is it?" Sarah asked gently. Another hooting sigh or sighing hoot followed.

"Oh, I _do_ wish I could understand your speech all the time," said Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The owl suddenly flew to the ground and became a swirl of thin white clouds and feathers. A tall, graceful humanoid figure grew in the midst of the swirl, and the latter dissolved.

Sarah stood awestruck. The man resembled the figurine on her desk: he was dressed in dark scarlet clothes and had very messy blond hair. But his face was different. More handsome and yet more fierce, with sharp lines and piercing blue eyes with mismatched pupils.

The girl trembled with fear. The man in front her smiled. The smile was half tender, half amused. He spoke in a deep, somehow melodic voice:

"Your wish is granted, Sarah. Right now… the only way for you to always understand my voice is to see me here in my true form."

"Who are you?" Sarah exclaimed. "Are you a Fae?"

"Gorias and Rose did a good job," the stranger said. "They told you many useful things about our world."

Sarah was struck with an idea:

"You're their King."

"Not only _their_ King," he corrected. "The Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, Lord Protector of the Kiltwien Elves etc."

The statement did nothing to decrease Sarah's fear. She guessed he was used to more polite treatment, so she hurriedly curtsied and said:

"It's an honor, Your Majesty."

"Sarah, oh please," he said in a bored voice. "You've been talking to me like to Merlin, feeding me with bread and meat, and _stroking_ _my feathers_ every day for half a year. I thought we were past the ceremonies. I hope I'm not mistaken."

He looked at the sun which was gradually reddening and going down.

"I need to go," he said. "I'm a very busy man. But it is my tradition to bring gifts to whoever summons me. Never should it be said that I'm not generous."

He outstretched his gloved hand, and a crystal orb appeared on it.

"What is it?" Sarah whispered.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way," the Goblin King span the orb, "and look into it – it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, sir!" Sarah cried, and the King handed her the crystal with a satisfied smirk.

"I must go," he repeated, smiling. "I will visit you on your birthday. But should you ever need me – you can call. But… I shall say once more what Rose said: be careful what you wish for. I'll advise you to just go on with life for now and play dolls with Lucianne."

And then he was gone, leaving a cloud of glitter in the air. Sarah blinked. Why did he visit her every day in his owl form and now decide not to come until the next November – which was ten months away?

Unsure of what to think, Sarah span the crystal and looked into it. At first, the vision was blurry – just glitter and color. But then, it became clearer, and the girl saw a magical kingdom with every fairytale creature she ever thought of. The view changed, allowing her to see it fully. Knights in shining armor rode white horses and unicorns and battled several-headed dragons, rescuing beautiful ladies. Mermaids swam in picturesque azure lakes. Tiny pixies played hide-and-seek in tulips and roses. The Snow Queen sat on an ice throne in the mountains, and snowflakes danced for her.

Then the crystal showed Sarah a small beautiful house, with several sweet kids playing in the lovely garden. A heavily pregnant woman, in whom Sarah recognized an older version of herself, was looking at them.

"Viola! Estella! Jerome! Angus! Julius!" the older Sarah called. "Dinner's ready, my dears!"

The real Sarah was astonished that the crystal even knew the romantic names she imagined for her future children.

The crystal showed the inside of the house. The kids were seated at the dinner table, and Sarah's parents, happy and loving again, were sitting in the armchairs nearby.

"I'm so happy I came back," Linda Williams smiled at her husband.

Then a blurry figure of a man entered. Sarah-older walked to the man and kissed his cheek:

"You're just in time, darling."

Sarah-real waited for the vision of the man to clear, but it didn't. Then it dawned on her that she really hadn't yet formed an exact picture of the man she would love! She had many crushes, none of them serious, and when she dreamed of her future family, she never went into details of the husband. Parents, children, herself – everything was fine. She could describe Viola or Angus better than she could describe her current schoolteacher. But her husband?

Then the house changed a bit. It was evening. Gorias and Rose entered the room, with a blurry figure of a lady by their side.

"Gorias, Rose, Lucianne, welcome to our humble abode!" Sarah-older grinned. She began to chatter with Lucianne, but the chatter was inaudible. Sarah-real guessed that it was because she vaguely knew what she would talk about when she would be forty.

Then the vision changed once more. The house was different in many details now. A fifty-something-year-old Sarah was wiping happy tears at the sight of a grown-up Estella in a white dress, standing hand in hand with a golden-haired handsome man.

"Sarah!" her father's voice called. The time had passed so quickly with the crystal! "Sarah, are you in the garden?"

"Yes, Dad, coming!" she shouted and rushed through the house to the front door, putting the crystal into her pocket on the way.

There she stopped in her tracks. Her father wasn't alone. He was standing by the side of a red-haired nice-looking lady in her late thirties.

"Ahem!" Mr. Williams, blushing, cleared his throat. "Irene, that's Sarah. Sarah, this is Miss Irene Trent, the sister of Mr. Harry Trent – my assistant, you remember him."

"Very pleased to meet you, Sarah," the lady, embarrassed as well, smiled, and outstretched her hand. Sarah reluctantly shook it.

"Your father has told me lots about you," Irene continued. "Last thing I heard was that you were a future fairytale writer!"

Sarah smiled, as she usually did when her fairytale world was mentioned:

"Who knows."

"I hope you'll become good friends!" her father hurried to say. "Er. Sarah, you see, Irene has been very sympathetic towards me after _the_!.. well… I think she is very kind and caring…"

"Now, Robert," Irene chuckled. The little dialogue was enough for Sarah to come up with the conclusion.

"You're engaged," she whispered, shocked.

"Yes, actually, have been for a week," Robert smiled happily. "We've mustered the courage to tell you only now, but I know you'll like Irene."

"Of course I will…" Sarah said with a strained smile. "I'm happy for you, Dad, and for… for…"

"Call me just Irene," her future stepmother came to help.

"And for you, Irene," Sarah finished.

"It's amazing!" Irene exclaimed and hugged Sarah. "You're a wonderful girl. I hope we'll get on."

After a long, torturous supper in the company of her father and Irene, Sarah feigned a headache, rushed to her room, locked it and burst into tears. She put the crystal on her desk and looked at it with despair. Just a few moments ago she thought of Mom's return… and now, everything ruined… everything… because of this evil red-haired woman…

"I hate her," Sarah whispered, clenching her bed sheets. "I hate her. Oh, someone help me, please! I hate Irene Trent!"

"Why?" the deep voice of the Goblin King asked her. Sarah turned around. He was leaning against the windowsill.

"Y-you came?" she stammered.

"You called for someone. I decided not to disturb Gorias and Rose. So, why do you hate Miss Trent?"

"She ruined my family!" Sarah cried.

"No, she's trying to restore it," he said. "Try to look from her point of view. She has always been very friendly with your father, and soothed him after his quarrels with your mother. Now he's lonely. He needs a special someone. She is happy to be this someone, and she's anxious to be accepted into the family by you."

"You say as though you know her!" Sarah spat angrily.

"I know her just briefly – I watched her when she became engaged to _your_ father. But I don't need the knowledge. I have a stepmother too," the Goblin King said quietly. "My mother was killed by fairies when I was about your age. It was a great tragedy. Our whole kingdom – literally – wept. She was a good person. But she and my father – well, had they been able to divorce, they would have done so. They didn't match each other. They never truly loved each other – a youths' crush plus a good convenience made their marriage. And then, three years after her death, my father married a court lady, his childhood friend Maiaguel.

"I fiercely hated her, I assure you I did. I didn't even attend the wedding and the coronation. For five years, I lived in a separate villa and barely communicated with them. Until my father, too, was killed in battle. And then, when I returned, I saw how broken, how desperate Maiaguel was (they had no children of their own). How she adored my father – worshipped the ground he walked upon… I realized she now needed someone like a son. Someone to live for. I also learned that the only cloud darkening her short but happy wedlock was my hatred towards it. I've never forgiven myself for not accepting my father's new marriage earlier," he sighed. "My father died, thinking I was forever withdrawn from them."

Sarah gaped at him. He nodded sadly:

"Maiaguel and I never developed a mother-son relationship, of course – my mother was the only mother I could ever have. But she still is like a dear aunt to me, and I always say: not all stepmothers are wicked. Sometimes there are wicked stepchildren."

Sarah was dumbfounded. Now she didn't see the sarcastic, graceful, majestic Goblin King. It was just a man with a wound in his soul from his boyhood.

"Try to soften towards Irene," he said gently and laid his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Goodbye."

He faded, leaving a shocked Sarah. They were _really_ acquainted for barely a day, and he already showed he'd never cease to amaze her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the following morning, Irene came for a visit again. Sarah honestly tried to be nice with her, and quite successfully. Robert, as simple and unobservant as ever, smiled at the thought of his future idyllic family.

Sarah waited anxiously for her elfin friends. At five o'clock precisely, there was indeed a knock on the door. Robert answered it.

"Dr. Allan, good afternoon," he greeted. Sarah ran to the door too. Gorias was dressed in the same way as on the day before, and Rose had her flowing hair tied and her puffy dresses changed into a jacket, a blouse, and a skirt. Lucianne – a fifteen-year-old golden-haired pale girl very much like her mother – was wearing a shirt and jeans, just like Sarah herself. They looked perfectly human.

"Mr. Williams, Miss Williams, glad to see you again," Gorias smiled. "Meet my wife Rosie and my daughter Lucianne."

Robert, in his turn, introduced Irene. The ceremonies were finally over, the adults went to the kitchen, and Sarah and Lucianne ran to Sarah's room.

"What a lovely place!" Lucianne exclaimed, looking at its interior and furnishings. "Very much like my own room. Only I have to share it with Zelda, my younger sister."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Five," Lucianne said. "Four sisters and a brother. Of course, because of them I always have company, but – oh! – sometimes I feel the house is too overcrowded."

"I could never fully imagine the everyday life in a fantasy world," Sarah admitted. "To me, fantasy and everyday are polar opposites."

"Oh, you think our routine is battling dragons and casting spells everywhere?" the older girl laughed. "Not at all. Dad and Mom work, and we go to school – generally, just like you. But, of course, I doubt you study Magic Wand Usage and Ancient Spells and some things like that."

"Alas, no. I've dreamed of studying it many times, though…"

"Well, Sarah, as we all say, be careful what you wish for! I have always loved Stellology – it's a way to study stars as the magical beings they are, don't confuse it with your Astrology thing. But our Stellology teacher, a mountain fairy Morilaine, is a nightmare on two legs. He is… well, he _is_! You have to see him to know it."

"Oh," Sarah chuckled. "So… Forgive the question… Do you have any trouble in Konjaretia because you're half-human?"

"Nonsense! His Majesty's quite tolerant. We have all sorts of magical creatures around us. Goblins and elves are mostly the cream of society, but it's because there are more of them than of anyone else."

"Tell me something more about the King, please," Sarah asked. "I have seen him… and, er, he's a very intriguing person."

"Do you think he's an enigma only to you?" Lucianne raised an eyebrow. "No one knows him well. Even Laurentius, his former tutor, who had been by the royal family's side since King Jareth was a toddler, doesn't really know him."

"But how, then, does the King manage to rule?"

"Oh – as every monarch does. He's a good King, no doubt – how else would he have managed to keep such an enormous country in peace and prosperity? But as a person he's impossible to understand. Today he can throw a goblin into the Bog of Eternal Stench for a word against him, and tomorrow he might pardon a fierce criminal. You can never say whether he's serious or joking. One thing I'm very sure of is that he's very selfish."

"Selfish?" Sarah exclaimed. "Lucianne, he has been so kind to me…"

"Well, there we are! Another mystery of his! But in our presence he always twists words and their meanings so that he would gain something for himself and only he'd be in the right. I'm sure he can't imagine himself in the wrong."

"Does he have a wife?"

"No, he has no family besides the Dowager Queen Maiaguel, his stepmother. Many neighboring kings wanted to get him married to one of their daughters, but with no effort," Lucianne laughed. "Neither His Majesty nor any of the intended brides were fond of the idea. I suppose he's set on never getting married at all."

"I can't believe it!" Sarah said. "I think a handsome man like him must have a _belle dame _of his own."

"King Jareth is the exception for every rule possible," Lucianne laughed. "Alright, enough talking about him. He might be eavesdropping. He does it – with his crystals – every now and then, and every time can appear without any forewarning. So, how about stopping the gossip and playing some Scrabble instead?"

"You know the game?" Sarah was surprised.

"Of course I do. I play it often with Sir Didymus – he's a talking fox and the only non-elfin knight in the kingdom. Well, also he is a master of beating me at Scrabble."

For the rest of the evening, neither of the girls talked of the Goblin King again. When talking about her homeland, Lucianne usually told Sarah funny stories about her siblings, described the balls her father held regularly or complained on her hated Stellology teacher.

Sarah and Lucianne became friends quickly. From then on, Lucianne visited Sarah at least every week. Sometimes she came alone, sometimes with one or both of her parents, sometimes with some of her siblings. Robert and Irene grew so friendly with Gorias and Rose that they invited them to their wedding. And Sarah often thought it astonishing that no one suspected the Almensdale (alias Allan) family of being non-human.

Jareth never visited Sarah in his real form again. But on her window on every holiday she discovered a card and some lovely gift – a green diamond necklace, a fantasy book no one's heard of in her world, a crystal unicorn or things like that.

After the wedding, Irene was just as kind to Sarah as before, but there was one major problem with her. She constantly worried that Sarah doesn't see any boys.

"It's abnormal!" she said. "She lives as though she intends to end up a spinster. She has no boys in her circle of friends – apart from Lucianne Allan's younger brother, who's a toddler."

Sarah assured her she just wanted to wait until she's older and wiser.

"Wait indeed!" Irene exclaimed. "You don't even _look_ at boys! Sarah, don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to behave like a courtesan, I only want you to realize you're a growing woman – a teenager already – a future wife!"

At first it was just idle scolding. But then the blow came. Irene discovered she was pregnant, she began to search for acquaintances among experienced mothers, and one day she said:

"Sarah, I have been corresponding with a pen friend who's got a very charming young nephew. She says she won't mind if I visit them _with you_."

"Irene, please, I've barely turned fifteen!"

"Sarah, it's just about friendship!"

As Sarah went up, pouting, to her room, she murmured:

"The only man I've ever been interested in is King Jareth."

As she closed the door, she heard a distinct male voice ask jovially:

"Sorry, Sarah, what did you just say?"

"Goblin King!" Sarah angrily exclaimed. He was sitting on her desk, playing with a crystal ball. "Why are you… interrupting my p-private thoughts right now? I've never seen you in almost two years!"

"Well, you mentioned my name in an… interesting context," Jareth said nonchalantly. "I thought it would be better to find out why."

"I was annoyed because Irene's trying to set me up with someone else, a nephew of her pen friend's no less!" Sarah scowled.

"And what do I have to do with it?" he mockingly raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Sarah cried. "I didn't even make any wish! I didn't call for anyone! Why are you appearing so suddenly?"

"Fine. I promise not to grant any wish of yours, even any mental one, for a whole year," Jareth smiled. "Then we'll talk."

He disappeared, and laughter echoed in the room. Sarah stood, blinking in confusion and anger.

"You arrogant, rude…" she began.

There was more laughter, and then, finally – silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Irene's pregnancy passed as normally as it was possible for such an event. Irene gave birth to a healthy red-haired boy, whom she named Tobias. Little Toby was the apple of both her and Robert's eye, so they spent considerably less time with Sarah. Sarah would have felt a bit lonely, had it not been for Lucianne's frequent visits. And, anyway, Toby was a cute boy. Only when he didn't cry, naturally. When he cried, the whole house shook like during an earthquake – or so Sarah thought. No one but Irene could calm the infant down.

So when Toby began to cry, Sarah hid in her room and called for Lucianne.

Lucianne was by the time a grown lady, getting ready for graduation. She already was the belle of every ball held in Konjaretia – she didn't speak of it of course, Sarah knew it from Gorias and Rose.

"King Jareth himself asked me to dance the other day, on the Midsummer Ball," Lucianne said one day proudly and somehow naively, a bit embarrassed. "It was so thrilling! All the people – gazing at me…"

"Do you like His Majesty better now?" Sarah asked. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the thought.

"For goodness sake, Sarah! There are two people I hate – they are Morilaine and _him_," Lucianne nodded and winked. "I fear _he_ may be listening. _He_ is a good ruler and a close friend of Dad's, but the fact that I danced with him doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"Oh," Sarah sighed, feeling relief for an unknown reason. "I see. By the way, how are your Stellology lessons going?"

"I'm finishing the course when this moon grows old, thankfully," Lucianne hissed. "I like Stellology, but Morilaine is still… _Morilaine_."

Sarah didn't want to listen to another speech about that fairy who was perfectly unknown to her, so she wanted to suggest playing their favorite Scrabble, but suddenly Irene poked her head into the room:

"Sarah… Oh, Lucianne, I didn't hear you coming, hi, dear. Well, Robert and I are going to a corporative party, will be back around midnight, so, girls, take care of Toby."

"Fine," Lucianne said before Sarah could protest.

"Thank you," Irene grinned and left.

"Lucianne, what have you done?" Sarah asked. "If Toby starts to cry, only Irene can stop him. We'll grow deaf by midnight!"

"It's OK, trust me," her friend said. "Don't forget I have… er... _septdruple_ experience with babies," Lucianne now had seven siblings – Rose gave birth to twin boys about a year and a half before.

"Very well," Sarah reluctantly nodded. "Let's go check on Toby. Still, I wish someone else had to take care of him."

Lucianne's eyes grew round.

"Sarah!" she yelled, as if she was hosed with boiling water. "What have _you_ done now?!"

"What?" Sarah thought the other girl went crazy. "What do you mean, Lucianne?"

"What date is it today?" Lucianne shouted.

Sarah glanced at the calendar:

"August 16."

"When did you last see King Jareth in person? When did he tell you he wouldn't grant your wishes for a year?"

"Somewhere in August last year…" Sarah whispered as realization dawned on her. The two girls yelped in unison and rushed like the wind upstairs, to Toby's nursery. They opened the door to find it dark and empty – there was no one in the room, no one in the child's bed.

"Oh the idiocy!" Lucianne groaned. "You wished him away."

"W-wished away?" the stupefied girl stuttered. "What does-s it m-mean?"

Crackling laughter filled the room, and dozens of goblins appeared everywhere. The window opened wide, letting inside a white barn owl, which flew to the floor and turned into Jareth. He looked at the girls with an amused smirk.

"Your Majesty," Lucianne curtsied. "It was a mistake, I believe."

"Leslie, be quiet – you weren't the one who made the wish," Jareth cut her short.

"It's Lucianne," she spat furiously.

"Where have you taken Toby?" Sarah cried.

"He's there – in my Castle beyond the Goblin City," Jareth said, pointing to the window. Surprisingly, the window now overlooked a gigantic labyrinth and a large castle far away in the center of it.

"Why have you done so?" the girl asked bitterly. "You were so caring and gentle two and a half years ago – what happened?"

"Nothing except for a careless wish. I am a man of my word, Sarah."

"Oh, now I wish for you to give my brother back!" Sarah pleaded. "He must be so scared!"

"No, he's not," the Goblin King said. "As for the new wish… it can't be granted so easily. You have to learn that bad words can have a much larger effect on people than good ones. You have thirteen hours to solve this Labyrinth and get to the Castle, before your baby brother becomes one of us forever… such a pity."

"Your Majesty, can I accompany Sarah?" Lucianne begged. "With me, it would be better…"

"Of course," Jareth said. "But be warned that I won't give you the green light everywhere just because you're the daughter of Lord Almensdale. It's your choice, and you'll face the same… or almost the same dangers and hardships as Sarah."

"That will be a piece of cake, I assure you," Lucianne retorted sarcastically. Apparently she knew how to irritate him. Jareth's face turned into a cold mask, and his lips pressed together tightly. Suddenly, the three of them were standing on a hill in front of the Labyrinth.

"Time is short," Jareth said through gritted teeth before fading into the air.

"Come on," Lucianne grunted. "Let's go quickly."

As they walked down the hill, Lucianne explained the rules:

"Everyone who wishes for the goblins to take a child must solve the Labyrinth. You're lucky Jareth must harbor sympathy for you – he gave you thirteen hours instead of the usual nine. If the wisher fails, the child is either turned into a goblin or adopted by an elfin or fairy family. Actually, my mother was wished away. But she was the wisher as well – she had to escape some shipwreck in your world and there was no other way. Mom was seventeen by then, a grown-up by the law of Konjaretia, so she was given a house and a job, but – well, she never used any of this, because Dad fell in love with her at first sight and persuaded King Jareth to give his consent for their marriage."

"Lucianne, it's truly very interesting and romantic, but what do we do now?" Sarah exclaimed as they reached the Labyrinth.

"Ask 'How do we get into the Labyrinth?'" the elfin girl advised.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?" Sarah repeated obediently.

"There," Lucianne pointed to a random area at the Labyrinth's stone wall, and a door appeared there out of the blue. "See? The power of words here is everything, Sarah."

They entered the stone corridor, and the door closed and disappeared. There was again nothing but the wall.

"Now, let's see what we can do…" Lucianne murmured. "I'm not an experienced runner either… Oh! Look! There's Hoggle! He'll surely help!"

An odd-looking dwarf with a spray can of some kind was indeed heading towards them.

"Ah, it's you," he said, barely glancing at the girls.

"Hi, Hoggle!" Lucianne smiled. "Can you help us to solve the Labyrinth?.. Oh! Forgive my manners. This is Sarah, she accidentally wished her brother away. Sarah, it's Hoggle, the royal pixie-fighter."

"The royal coward and scapegoat," Hoggle corrected grimly. "There's no way I'd be helping you. Jareth will throw me into the Bog."

"Hoggle, let's make a deal. You help us, I give you my pearl bracelet," Lucianne said. "You like jewels, right?"

"Right, but still – no way. Besides, I already have ten pearl bracelets in my collection."

"What about a plastic one?" Sarah asked suddenly and took off her plastic yellow-and-green bracelet. "You like this?"

"So-so," Hoggle said.

"Oh well," Sarah shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let's go, Lucianne – we're just wasting time."

"Oh! No, no!" Hoggle cried, jumping and trying to reach the bracelet. "I will take you as far as I can, alright? But don't blame me if Jareth catches the two of you!"

"Let's go then," Lucianne sighed with relief. "Which way should we choose?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Which way?" Sarah looked left and then right. "They both look the same. Hoggle, which way would you go?"

"Me?" the dwarf said. "I wouldn't go either way."

"If that's all the help you can be…" Sarah began, but Lucianne tried to settle the peace:

"It's fine, Sarah. Let's go, well, right. It's always better to go right."

The trio walked down the road. The stone walls seemed endless, and Sarah thought it was more of a straight corridor than of a labyrinth, but Lucianne knew better. She spotted a bush of yellow moss on the walls and knocked on the area by its side.

A small greenish worm crawled out of the moss.

"Ello!" he said good-naturedly in some odd dialect similar to British cockney. "Ah, Mad'm'selle Lucianne. Cm' inside with yer friends 'n' 'ave a nice cup o' tea."

"Rinney, sorry, perhaps another time. Can you tell me where's the nearest opening?" Lucianne asked hastily.

"Ye ain't seein' 'em, the op'nin's," Rinney said. "There's one, just 'cross there."

"That's just wall, there's no way through!" Sarah interrupted.

"Thin's aren't alwiys what they seem in this plice," the little worm said.

"Oh yes," Hoggle agreed. "Never. So the opening is in front of us?"

"Yeah," the worm said. "Ye go there and go left. Ne'er go right."

Suddenly, another worm, a blue one, looked out of the moss.

"Rinney?" it (or she, better to say) shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "What'cha tellin' the guests? Who goes left in this plice? Ye must go right, Miss Sarah, only right. If ye go left, ye will face dangers."

"Suena, ye're sayin' nonsense!" Rinney shouted. "Ye've got yer memory lost. The ladies 'n' Hoggle must go left. People ne'er go right. These who did are now dead as a doornile."

"These two are no use," Lucianne rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the opening and think what to do by ourselves."

They left the quarreling worms behind and went to what seemed the wall. Actually, it had a hole in it, but the wall of the connecting corridor was made of the same stone, so it seemed there was no hole.

"Rinney and his wife Suena are supposed to be the honest keepers of the Outer Corridor," Hoggle said sarcastically. "In fact, each of them is bribed on a daily basis. Apparently, two separate people bribed respectfully the two of them to tell you different things. Or maybe it was just one Jareth, who did it to confuse you."

"So, the question remains. Where do we head from here?" Sarah asked.

"Rinney advised me to go left and Suena told you, Sarah, to go right," Lucianne said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it would be better for us to do the opposite. First I check the right, and then, if anything happens, we go left."

"No, we shouldn't be separated," Sarah said. "Who knows what can happen?"

"Then let's go right. As I've said, it's always safer."

So the little group went to the right. The little worms stopped quarrelling. Suena sighed with relief:

"'Is Majesty's gonna be pleased. 'E wanted the dark-'aired girl tah go right."

"But 'Is Excellency wanted the blond-'aired girl tah go left," Rinney argued.

"Rinney, shut up. 'Is Majesty's orders are the 'ighest."

Not knowing of the dialogue, the girls went on. The Labyrinth was now a true one: dead ends, crossroads and turns appeared everywhere. Sarah wanted to mark the places they had been to with her lipstick, but Lucianne chuckled bitterly:

"No use. King Jareth has a million servants who wipe such signs off."

"It's not fair," Sarah grunted.

"You're right! It's not fair!" they suddenly heard two crackling voices, followed by a burst of laughter. The girls and Hoggle turned to see two gates, guarded by four dog-like guards. Two of them were standing upside down behind two large shields. Another two were leaning on the shields. One of the shields was blue, and the guards behind it wore blue. The color of the other group was red.

"The Riddle Gates," Lucianne and Hoggle groaned in unison. Then Lucianne explained in details:

"The two guards who stand upside down do nothing, but the other two can answer your questions. As I've heard, one of these guards always tells the truth, and another one always lies."

"Yeah, that's right! He always lies!" interrupted Blue.

"I do not! I tell the truth!" Red barked back.

"Ooh, what a lie!"

There was another minute of hysterical laughter.

"One of these doors leads to the Castle in the center of the Labyrinth, another one leads to certain death," Hoggle murmured.

"Alright," Sarah said as she turned to Red. "Answer yes or no. Er… Would your colleague tell me that your door leads to the Castle?"

"Ummm… yes," the guard said.

"Then the other door leads to the Castle and this door leads to certain death!" Sarah exclaimed triumphantly. "If you tell the truth, he lies – then the answer is no. Vice versa – if you lie, he tell the truth, the answer is no!"

"You so sure?" Red laughed.

"Yes!" Sarah cried. She was about to open the door behind the blue shield, when Lucianne stopped her:

"Wait! You told the guard to answer yes or no. But there could be other answers! You can't be so sure this way…"

"Lucianne, don't confuse me! That's the piece of cake!" Sarah smiled.

Before Lucianne or Hoggle could protest, she stepped through the door – and fell down with a frightened cry.

"I'll follow her!" Lucianne exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

The blond girl jumped to the place where Sarah stood and fell down too. In a moment, the Labyrinth changed: the Riddle Gates were a mile away from Hoggle.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Lucianne found themselves caught by bodiless hands.

"Help!" the girls yelled.

"What do you mean – help? We're helping! We're Helping Hands!" the hands somehow spoke, forming face-like figures with their fingers.

"Well, you shouldn't just hold us in the air! And you're hurting!" Sarah groaned.

"Lift us up!" Lucianne pleaded.

"Yes, please, lift us up!" her friend agreed.

"They chose – up!" the chorus of hands sang, and they began to slowly Lucianne and Sarah upwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The blue door behind them was closed and locked, so there was no chance of checking the red one for safety. Sarah and Lucianne hurried away from the hole and the Helping Hands.

The corridor they were walking down now at first seemed just another Labyrinth corridor: yellowish walls, moss springing out here and there… But there was one strange thing about it: a sort of gray mist that surrounded the girls as soon as they got out.

"It must be evening time," Sarah guessed as the mist gradually thickened.

"No," Lucianne shook her head worriedly. "It was dawn in here when we began. The time can't move that fast. Unless Jareth has sped it up – but why would he do it?"

The mist was by now so thick that both girls could hardly see their own feet. Moreover, some humming noise was coming from everywhere. Everything about the corridor was creepy.

"Maybe _this_ is the certain death," Sarah murmured. Her friend gave her a furious look:

"Sarah! Don't give the Labyrinth ideas!"

Suddenly, a big dark figure stepped out of the fog. At first, it was just a silhouette, but then it became visible in details. It was an enormous troll-like being, with large round black eyes.

"Children must be in beds by now!" it hissed. Sarah squeaked:

"The bogeyman! Just how I imagined him! Oh, no… My mother used to tell me it would eat me if I don't go to bed!"

The girls ran past the approaching bogeyman. Luckily, because of his fatness he wasn't very fast, but he quickly began to chase them, growling something about little girls not going to sleep late.

"When I got too frightened ten or eleven years ago, I imagined the bogeyman to be extremely stupid," Sarah explained as they ran. "I bet he's in every detail like I believed him to be. We can fool him!"

They bent down and ran to the wall, where they sat near a gigantic bush of moss. The bogeyman didn't notice it, so he still ran forward with menacing roars. Sarah and Lucianne sighed in relief, and the blonde thought aloud:

"I think it's the Tunnel of Horrors. I heard Jareth threatening an especially troublesome goblin to throw him here instead of the Bog."

"How can we get away, then?" Sarah whispered. Lucianne opened her mouth to answer when they heard hissing again. They sat still, thinking that the bogeyman is coming back. Instead, they saw an army of black snakes. Each of them regularly curled into an almost perfect letter D.

"Oh my, that's my nightmare from a while back," the elfin girl shuddered. "Before the first Stellology exam, I feared I would get a D…"

"Are they poisonous?" her friend asked in a terrified whisper.

"I don't know about you, but _I _have no wish to find it out!" Lucianne replied and suddenly began to speak loudly and distinctly:

"Stellology is a magical science discovered in Faerie during the reign of an ancient King Manavidan. His second wife Arianrod is generally believed to be the first stellologist ever; though she actually was the Queen of the Moon and the Stars…"

As the girl recited a brief summary of her Stellology course, the black snakes stood, horrified. After five minutes, tall white herons flew from the sky and ate all snakes. Sarah noticed that the legs of every heron were tied together with a red ribbon, forming an A.

The herons flew away.

"Let's go!" Lucianne ushered Sarah out of the moss bush and they ran as fast as they could… not for long. Apparently the first two drawbacks were practically nothing; the Tunnel of Horrors now unleashed its main forces. Every nightmare, every childhood terror of the two friends attacked them.

Sarah and Lucianne rushed back and tried to break the door or to fall into the hole again – they decided that anything would be better than the Tunnel. But the hole was closed.

"I wish someone could help us to get away from here!" Sarah yelled desperately.

"Sarah!" Lucianne looked almost betrayed.

"Do we have any choice?"

There was a roll of thunder, and the horrifying creatures backed away. Jareth himself appeared between them and the trembling girls. His hair was more disheveled than ever – it looked like a stack of golden hay after a hurricane. He wasn't wearing his dark regal clothing Sarah saw before, instead, he was in a rather simple white shirt and tight blue leggings.

He raised his hand, and the Tunnel's inhabitants stepped back into the fog.

"Well!" Jareth chuckled sarcastically, turning to Sarah and Lucianne. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

The question was directed at Sarah, who instantly remembered how to annoy the Goblin King.

"It's the piece of cake," she looked at him defiantly. Jareth glared back, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Oh, _really_? Then how about…"

He didn't finished the phrase: a golden clock appeared by his side, and Jareth moved his fingers a little, so that the hands of the clock span. Two hours ahead.

"You have about seven hours left," he smiled victoriously, then with one push of his elbow opened the locked door. "Get out of here, as you wished. You've still got many… slices of that cake to deal with."

Sarah and Lucianne ran outside. Jareth followed them, only to vanish in a cloud of glitter. They head his laughter echoing from somewhere far away.

"Oh, damn him!" Lucianne cursed. "Sarah, let's hurry!"

"It's a very nice idea, but where exactly are we? It's a different place!"

It was different, indeed. A dark forest with glitter everywhere under the trees and no road or path visible. Laughter could still be heard in a distance, but it was not Jareth's – it was shrill and crackling.

"Help!" Lucianne called. "Help! Mom! Dad! Hoggle!"

Sarah joined her soon. Still… No one answered.

"How do you know they're nearby?" Sarah wondered. "The Labyrinth's enormous."

"Cries for help can be heard everywhere _in the Labyrinth_," Lucianne sighed. "Which means Mom and Dad are away from it. I wouldn't be surprised if it's Jareth's doing as well."

"What about Hoggle?"

"He's a coward, I called him just in case," her friend said with a hint of disdain.

…Meanwhile, Hoggle was walking around the stony part of the Labyrinth when he heard the two girls' yells.

"Coming, coming…" he murmured, turned around and almost crashed into Jareth, who was leaning against one of the stones.

"Oh. And where? Are? You? Going?" the King raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to lead the ladies to the Outer Corridor, just as we planned, I was going to pretend I was going to help…" Hoggle stammered. Jareth cut his mumbling short:

"Let me ask, Himble…"

"H-h-hoggle," the dwarf murmured.

"What is that plastic thing round your wrist?"

"Oh! This… Eh…" Hoggle looked around desperately. "W-where did this come from? Oh. Oh. Well, I'm off to lead the ladies to the beginning…"

He rushed away, but Jareth shouted:

"Wait! I think I got a better plan. Give Sarah this…"

The Goblin King conjured a crystal ball and threw it to Hoggle. As it flew, it turned into a fresh-looking peach.

"What's this?" Hoggle asked cautiously.

"It's a present. You will give it to Sarah, or you'll go directly into the Bog of Eternal Stench…"

"No!" Hoggle cried.

"Then – go!"

"I-is it going to hurt her? I mean, she's the friend of Lady Lucianne, who's my friend…"

"One more word, and…" Jareth made another crystal, and Hoggle didn't wait for whatever was coming. He ran away.


End file.
